


Wolf it down, Throw it up.

by sweetstisaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetstisaac/pseuds/sweetstisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene hadn't changed much when she returned to the table with three hot cups on a tray. She set the cups down. One in front of each of them. She set the last one down in front of Curly Cutie, who grabbed her wrist when she went to move her hand.</p><p>"I might be drunk." he said. "Actually i'm definitely drunk," he corrected, "but that doesn't mean I can't notice how pretty you are, okay? It's the 12th of February, we're in the "Wolf it down" diner, it's raining outside, I'm drunk and you're beautiful." He stated, looking Stiles dead in the eye as he said it all.</p><p>"Wow," Stiles breathed out, completely stunned. The stunned silence that had settled in the diner didn't last very long. It was broken by the sounds of Curly Cutie throwing up on Stiles' shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf it down, Throw it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Skylar for all her amazing help and to the anonymous person on tumblr who sent me the prompt.

Stiles sat on the counter, idly swinging her legs backwards and forwards while looking around the empty diner. I was 3 a.m. on a school night, so it was no surprise that the diner was as dead as a dodo. The only customers they really got were college students with not enough money or time to be picky about where they ate. Hell if Stiles didn't need you know, money for school and to generally live on, she would be as far away for this place as possible. There was no other way to put it "Wolf it down," was a dump. And seriously, who the hell came up with the name?

Stiles was pulled out of her inner debate on whether or not she could just grab her bag, leave the dinner and lock the door an hour and a half before she was supposed to and still have a job tomorrow when the bell above the door signaled that she had customers. "Well there goes that plan," she thought as she jumped down of the counter and turned to see the people who had just entered. It was a group of three people. Two guys and one girl. Actually scratch that. That didn't do them justice at all. She turned to see two Gods and one Goddess. The girl, sorry Goddess was probably the prettiest girl Stiles' had ever seen. With the exception of her mother of course. She had long blonde curly hair, some kind of cheetah print dress that could easily look slutty, but some how didn't on her to die for figure and an air of confidence about her that Stiles' would more or less kill for. The first guy behind her was built. With his perfect skin and tight white wife beater Stiles' could tell he's the sort of guy who had to fight off the girls. It God number two that really had Stiles interested tho. The guy Mr. Muscle was basically holding up he was that drunk. With his mop of curly brown hair and just his general face. Curly Cutie was definitely the type of person Stiles would like to get to know. Many, many times. In several different positions. By the way the three fell into the booth Stiles knew they'd had a few too many.

Stiles did a sort of half walk, half jog to get over to their table.

"What can I get you," Stiles asked looking around at each of them.

"Jesus are you even legal?" Mr. Muscle blurted out, looking up at Stiles.

"That depends," Stiles replied totally unfazed by the question, "Are you referring to my age or beauty? If it's my age, then yeah, i'm legal. I'm 19. If your referring to my beauty then it depends where you are. This, " Stiles waved a hand in front of herself, "is banned in a whole bunch of states."

"Jesus," Cheetah girl chirped in with a look of pure amusement on her face, "He was only asking your age."

"And I was only asking what you guys wanted." Stiles replied raising her eyebrows.

"Three cups of coffee," Cheetah girl answered the look of amusement still there, "We need to get him sobered up." She said gesturing over to Curly Cutie who was currently sitting with his head in his arms on the table.

"Yeah he's looking pretty rough." Stiles voiced looking over at him. "You okay there big guy?" She asked nodding in his direction. 

"I think i'm gonna be sick." His reply was some what muffled by his arms but, oh god his voice! It should be illegal. No one should be aloud to sound that hot while talking about the fact that they're going to vomit.

"Yeah well you throw it up, you clean it up, because i'm certainly not doing it." Stiles made clear.

"I'll be fine, just..." Curly Cutie started, but cut himself off as he looked up at Stiles. "Wow, you're really pretty."

"Wow, you're really drunk." Stiles threw right back at him.

"Wow, you're really bad at flirting." Cheetah girl chirped in.

"Wow, I'm really done with this." Mr. Muscle added with the look of a man who really was about 150% done with the conversation.

"I'll go get your coffee." Stiles said, chuckling to herself as she walked away.

The scene hadn't changed much when she returned to the table with three hot cups on a tray. She set the cups down. One in front of each of them. She set the last one down in front of Curly Cutie, who grabbed her wrist when she went to move her hand.

"I might be drunk." he said. "Actually i'm definitely drunk," he corrected, "but that doesn't mean I can't notice how pretty you are, okay? It's the 12th of February, we're in the "Wolf it down" diner, it's raining outside, I'm drunk and you're beautiful." He stated, looking Stiles dead in the eye as he said it all.

"Wow," Stiles breathed out, completely stunned. The stunned silence that had settled in the diner didn't last very long. It was broken by the sounds of Curly Cutie throwing up on Stiles' shoes.

"I take back what I said Isaac." Cheetah girl said while laughing. "You definitely know how to flirt."

"It's cool," Stiles said looking at Isaac who was now looking up at her with a sorry expression on his face. "I never really liked these shoes anyway. So Isaac," she added with a smile, "what time you picking me up at tomorrow night?"

"We should have just went home, man." Mr. Muscle huffed out, shaking his head and turning to look out the window.

The three of them left a couple minutes after Isaac's 'incident'. Isaac profoundly apologizing as Stiles added her number to his phone. He left with the promise that he'd call her tomorrow and that he'd try not to throw up on her again. Stiles laughed as she went back to sit on the counter, thinking about how glad she was that she didn't close up early.


End file.
